


В седле

by littledoctor



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Слева спит Джон. Справа, в колыбельке, посапывает младенец. Эсме, с широко раскрытыми глазами, рассматривает потолок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В седле

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mount](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711129) by [theleaveswant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant). 



Слева спит Джон. Справа, в колыбельке, посапывает младенец. Эсме лежит с широко открытыми глазами, изучая единственную трещину на потолке их спальни, похожую на вилку. Она не то чтобы ловит каждый шорох, однако дышит тихо-тихо, и когда раздается скрип половиц, замирает вовсе. Кто-то проходит мимо закрытой двери их спальни, удаляется в сторону комнаты в конце коридора. На тумбочке рядом с кроватью лежат часы Джона, но Эсме на них не смотрит; точное время не имеет значения, лишь то, что свет везде давно потушен. Все спят, и в доме темно, как в материнской утробе, когда Томми Шелби наконец возвращается.

Эсме убирает руки с живота и вытягивает вдоль тела, упираясь ладонями в матрас. Ей не хватит света, чтобы бросить монету, поэтому она придумывает собственную ставку: если первым во сне заворочается Джон, она встанет, если захнычет ребенок — останется на месте. Эсме очень четко представляет себе, что произойдет, если она поднимется, — во всяком случае, что ей бы очень хотелось, чтобы произошло.

Она тихо соскользнет с кровати и босиком пройдет по коридору к комнате Томми. Он будет сидеть в кресле, сняв ботинки и пиджак, расстегнув воротничок и ремень, но в остальном по-прежнему одетый. Томми поднимет на нее глаза и прищурится — она заметит это, как бы слабо ни горела лампа, — но пока он будет решать, что сказать, она уже окажется перед ним. Эсме, растопырив пальцы, подтянет к бедрам тонкую ткань ночнушки и сделает еще шаг вперед, остановившись ровно между его слегка расставленных колен.

Томми склонит голову набок, раздумывая, а потом чуть съедет в кресле вниз. Эсме шагнет в последний раз и оседлает его колени. Томми разведет руки в стороны — это ее представление и ей лучше бы постараться. Он помогать не станет.

Она запустит ладонь ему в штаны, и он едва ли будет возбужден, но с этим Эсме справится, работая двумя руками, это у нее всегда отлично получалось. Под ее ласками Томми задышит чаще, стиснет зубы, отказываясь стонать, но взгляд останется тем же — пристальным, оценивающим.

Когда его член полностью встанет, Эсме приподнимется и приставит головку к своим мокрым губам — таким же мокрым, как сейчас, когда она фантазирует, для этого даже не обязательно было бы ласкать себя, — и опустится на него так медленно и глубоко, как только позволяет их позиция. У Томми лишь едва дрогнут ресницы.

В своей спальне, в своей кровати Эсме вставляет в себя два пальца как можно глубже, так глубоко, что у нее перехватывает дыхание. В ее мечтах, на коленях у Томми, она начнет двигаться. Поначалу медленно, так, как держалась бы на коне, бездумно, потому что этот навык затвержен в мышцах наизусть, потому что память о нем останется в костях даже после ее смерти. Она трется лобком о свою ладонь; о его пах; о грубое одеяло на спине кроваво-гнедого жеребца, стискивая бедра и дрожа от приближающегося оргазма. Томми позволит ей вести, выезжать себя, и участия в нем будет не больше, чем в том же жеребце и...

И тут ее муж начинает ворочаться.

Бормотание и возня Джона, перевернувшегося на бок, должны были бы стать сигналом к действию, вот только Джон уже не спит и смотрит на нее и на ее руку между ног. Отделаться просто так, ничего не объясняя, не получится, поэтому Эсме находит другой выход: она перекатывается на него, упираясь коленями по обе стороны от его бедер, и дрочит ему, пока его член не готов к делу.

— Ох ты ж, — стонет Джон, когда Эсме быстро и грубо выезжает его. — Сразу к делу, а?

Эсме зажимает ему рот рукой и сосредотачивается на том, чтобы кончить как можно быстрее; Джон едва успевает за ней, изливаясь за секунду до того, как она с него слезает.

— Не откажусь так просыпаться почаще.

— Заткнись, — говорит Эсме, ерошит ему волосы и поднимается с постели, чтобы пойти в туалет.

Она выходит в коридор и замирает, не успев закрыть дверь, потому что чуть не врезается в идущего навстречу Томми.

На кухне горит лампа, и света как раз хватает, чтобы Томми оценил ее растрепанные волосы и раскрасневшуюся кожу в вырезе рубашки, расстегнутой и едва держащейся на груди. Томми бросает быстрый взгляд за приоткрытую дверь в спальню. Потом переводит обратно на Эсме и долго изучающе смотрит на нее.

Эсме подавляет дрожь и хищно улыбается, скаля зубы. Подтягивает сползший рукав ночнушки и проскальзывает мимо Томми, почти обтираясь об него, проходя куда ближе, чем позволяет пространство коридора, и готова почти поклясться, что слышит, как он следом втягивает носом воздух.

Эсме облизывается и расплывается в улыбке. В следующий раз она сделает ставку попроще.

**Author's Note:**

> Для команды Организаций на ФБ-2015


End file.
